


Electrical

by PontiusHermes



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Brad and Patrick live together whilst at university. To most people, they are just flatmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! First time writing for this Fandom.  
> Hermes

To most people in Seattle, Patrick and Brad were just flatmates. It wasn’t really the kind of life Patrick wanted, but he tolerated it because it was what Brad wanted. Despite Patrick’s gentle and ongoing repair job on Brad’s confidence, a painful germ of shame made any public expression of their relationship impossible. The only people they’d told were the sort of people who were sensitive enough to understand and loyal enough to not tell. Otherwise, it was a matter of secrecy.

 

One day, Patrick had bought a small sign saying ‘Electrical Room’, and stuck it on his door. That way, if Brad’s parents made an infrequent visit, the door could be shut and locked, and Brad would suddenly be sharing with an Electrical Room (whatever that was), which meant he only had to pay half of the usual rent. It had worked, so far.

 

His parents having left, Brad opened the door of the ‘electrical room’, in which Patrick had had the misfortune of being locked for several hours.

‘BEEEEEP!’ shrieked Patrick as the door swung inward, and Brad leapt in shock.

‘What was _that_?’

Chuckling, Patrick stepped forward and folded his boyfriend in a warm hug. ‘I don’t know. Something electrical.’

‘Thank you for not giving it away. I’m so sorry. They just turned up, and shutting you in seemed to be the best option,’ Brad muttered guiltily.

Patrick kissed him softly on the cheek. ‘Don’t worry. I’d do anything for you, darling.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated.  
> Hermes


End file.
